The Trickster's Daughter
by AliceRU
Summary: Amber Grossville is an average teenage student. Except she isn't. Betwen battles with monsters and making/solving problems, Amber has to do whatever it takes to save the world.
1. Chapter 1: My New Schoolmate is a Wolf

**Chapter 1:**

**My New Schoolmate is a Wolf**

When you're woken up at 7AM on a Monday by your annoying brother to go to school, you don't think "Oh, perhaps today I will fight a monster and discover awesome things about myself I'd never have thought could be real." No, you think "I hope my life sucks less today."

'Ah, that's too pessimist', you might say. But really, when your actual mom died when you were 2 and you've never met your good-for-nothing father, so you are adopted by a rich family who then regrets adopting you, I think it's okay to be pessimist, right?

My name's Amber Grossville, and yes, that sucky life above is mine. Hurray. I'm 15 years old, and I live with said family in an apartment in New York. I don't really have any friends, well unless you count hanging around the school with a bitchy beauty queen a friendship. Why do I hang with her? Well, let's say my personality isn't the best. I've got myself on so many problems because of the way I am that my super-cool parents have switched my school many times. I've been scolded so much I can't remember the number. So, I decided to this time lay low and just pretend I was a little bitch of rainbow. Annoying as fuck, as you might think, but it seems to work, so it's worth it.

Anyway, let's get back to the subject.

My parents are never at home. My dad, Jeremy Simms, is way too busy being a lawyer and my mom, Louise Sims, is too busy going to spas and pretending to work with a famous shoe brand. This leaves only me and my brother at home. So, as always, my annoying little dinosaur-brained brother Derek Simms came to wake me up in his super cute way: water. I _hate_ water. He looks older than me- perhaps because he's huge in all directions-, but actually I'm 2 years older than him. He gives me that retarded laugh of him and pushes me off my wet bed.

"Wake up, dork! You're gonna be late for school!" he manages to say. It's amazing, don't you think? A dinosaur talking?

"Yeah, well, fuck you." I grumble, my soaking body wetting the entire floor. "You do realize, despite your incredible lack of brain, that you have school too, and by being here in my room you're also gonna be late?" He lets out a small cry of realization and runs off, mumbling something about me being annoying. Nice one, bro.

I change my wet PJs into a pink short dress and black heels. Then, I walk over to the bathroom; there I straighten my wild wavy hair, hide my trouble-seeking green eyes under sunglasses and spread a bit of pink gloss over my malicious lips. Totally bitchy. Perfect for my, uh, BFF.

After eating breakfast with my brother- and trying my best not to set his hair on fire-, I run to the bus. The idiot ate so much that day he arrived too late to get it. I wavered innocently at Derek as he yelled in the middle of the street in front of our apartment.

On my way to sit down next to my friend- who was too busy fixing her makeup to see me-, I felt a hand grab my butt. I closed my fists and turned to face the idiot. The trio of good-for-nothing boys in my school stared at me with grins. I took a deep breath. I couldn't punch them. If I got one single detention that year, I'd get thrown over to a different school again. So instead, I smiled gingerly at them and said "Now now, boys, you have to buy me something before doing that!" and then giggled. One of them looked at me with what I supposed was his sexy grin and said "Sure babe, I can do that." I blew him a kiss and sat down next to Emily. Emily Davis is the most god-forsaking annoying person in the world. She's pretty of course, with her big green eyes, her ginger hair and all those pretty freckles. But she's so annoying that you forget that pretty soon. She thinks she rules the world because her father owns the school-see? Told you I had a reason to befriend her-, as if the school means 90% of the world. Well, perhaps in her pink glitter-full brain it is.

"Hey Amy," she turns to me, after FINALLY spreading makeup in her face like it was butter. And yes, she calls me Amy. Because of reasons. "How you doing today?" she asks. Not that she really cares, but she had to _look like_ she cared about her best friend, right? "I'm fine, Em. Think we have homework today?" I asked, searching my memory. She nodded, staring at her iPhone while she texted her boyfriend. "You'll do it for me won't you, hon?" She batted her eyelids at me. I sighed. Since she discovered my inhuman ability to copy homework very quickly, she never did it herself again. I mumbled a 'yes, of course…' and she sang a happy thank you at me. I pretended to vomit. No one saw, gladly.

When the bus arrived at school and we stood up to leave, I noticed a girl behind me I had never seen before. She was quite pretty herself too. She had straight, dark brown hair with bangs, and penetrating light-brown eyes. She stared right at me, with a really creepy look on her face. I lifted an eyebrow, but quickly shrugged and left. We just had another creepy weirdo in school.

We walked up to our lockers and I left all my stuff in there. Emily went straight to class, to flirt with a nerd to lend us his work. I absently grabbed the only picture of my mother- my REAL mother- I had ever found, and stroked it. We were so different; while my eyes had a certain murderous glim on them, hers were soft and blue. Her wavy hair was much like mine, except it wasn't so wild and messy. She had a pretty smile, which certainly was very different from my own, and that quiet aura that British people seem to carry. All I knew about her was that she was a pub singer who got an offer in New York and came here to work, that she didn't have any other family or contacts and that she had been murdered, stabbed with a knife several times. No one knows why, how, or why the hell I was left alive, but I had a feeling my father had something to do with her death.

Vengeful thoughts aback, I reached for my sleeve and held my wrist, where I had recently tattooed her name without my adoptive mother's knowledge. Funny enough, she and my bitchy best friend shared names.

Just then, the creepy new girl walked by and smiled at me. A too-pointy-for-a-human sort of smile. My mouth opened in horror, but the next second she walked away as if it was nothing. _Well_, I thought, _perhaps I'm going insane_. I walked to my class room and sat right behind Emily, who dumped her notebook and a nerd's notebook on my lap. I sighed, and began copying it. She sat turned to me, staring expectantly at the notebook. I raised my eyebrows at her, and copied the homework. She always seemed to have a crazy pleasure at seeing me to it so quickly. I could even make the hand-writing look like hers- and mine. I can't really explain why. Perhaps it's out of habit; perhaps I have the lamest super power ever.

When the teacher arrived, there was already a pink-written homework with little hearts on the "I's" on Emily's desk and a bright-red one with drawings on the pages on mine's. The nerd held unto his homework like it had been held by a goddess. Poor thing. The new girl came in right after the teacher and looked around, as if studying who was next to receive a creepy smile. I hid my face under my hands, fearing she might look at me AGAIN.

"Hey guys. Looks like we got a new student on class today. Would you like to present yourself, honey?" Said our Math teacher. Everyone hates him, but I suppose the subject is to blame for that. The girl took one step forward, eyeing us suspiciously. She then grinned-normal teeth this time- and bowed her head slightly.

"Hello guys, I am Sabrina Ulfr. It's a pleasure to meet you all!" The teacher told her to pick a desk and she just HAD to choose the one right next to me, right? I sighed, hoping she wouldn't want to befriend me and smell my hair.

Fortunately, the class ran smoothly and boringly as always, and when it was over I sighed with content. Emily had once again ran out before me, wanting to see her boyfriend, so I was left alone to roam the school.

I sat on the courtyard with my burger on my hands, admiring the view while enjoying the school's fine cuisine. The courtyard was a very beautiful sight, with its tall trees and all the flowers. It made the school look much brighter than from the outside, where it looked really pale and boring. At least for me.

As I held my burger up to bite it once again, Sabrina stood before me. Before I could do anything, she snatched it from my hands and took a large bite. _There_ were those fangs again. I watched in horror as she finished it in two bites, and then stared at me grinning, the ketchup in her teeth suddenly looking like blood. I gulped and stood up, cleaning my dress.

"Good burger, right? Perhaps tomorrow I can buy you another! What do you think?" I smiled nervously, pretending she wasn't scaring the shit out of me.

"There will be no tomorrow for you, damned demigod. Death is all that you shall have now." She spoke in an ancient, tricky language, but that somehow I could understand. I backed away, falling over the stone bench. I felt a pain as my back hit hard against it, but ignored it and moved behind it. It -whatever it was- laughed, a creepy inhuman noise that seemed to remind me of a howl. I blinked, and next time I saw, there was no almost-human-looking girl before me, instead a freaking-large, grey wolf stood in an attack pose where she once stood.

I won't deny it. I was really fucking scared. I screamed really loud, and everyone stared at me. Yeah, that's right! Stare at the pretty girl screaming, not at the huge wolf attacking her! But in fact, they really didn't seem to notice it. Most of them were laughing or whispering things about me. Needless to say, I was mad.

"Ok you fucking damned wolf what do you want with me?" I managed to speak, keeping my voice down so no one but 'Sabrina' could hear it. She laughed once again, making chills run through me. "I want your fine blood on my fangs." She jumped at me, but before she or I could do anything, an arrow pierced her flank, and she fell over the bench, howling in pain. I looked at the direction the arrow had been shot from and saw a blonde girl staring at me, indicating me to follow her. I ran over her spot, my heart beating violently, and stood slightly behind her. She smiled at me.

"Hi there, fellow demigod!" I stared at her in confusion and she just laughed. "I'll explain it later. Take this!" She tossed me a bronze sword. I totally thought I'd just end up hurting my hands with something so heavy, but strangely, it seemed I could handle it. It felt a bit weird on my hands, but then again, I had never held a sword before. I stared at the girl with disbelief. "What makes you think I can wield a sword, smart-brain?" She shrugged. "_Your blood_? Come on, try it. It'll soon be up on its feet again!" I gulped but nodded. I held it up with both hands and slashed the air a few times. Didn't seem too hard. I heard a growl not too far and saw Sabrina running at me. I was paralyzed in shock, my eyes widening. When she was a step or two away from me, adrenaline or whatever it was kicked in, and I slashed her entire form in two. Black blood fell upon me, and the smell was enough to make me dizzy.

Now, _everyone_ screamed. They ran on every direction, some hitting each other-or walls- in the way. The blonde girl next to me stared at me in horror. I stared back. I must have looked so gorgeous soaked in beast blood.

"That…Why…?" She stuttered. "Blood…there wasn't supposed to be blood…" If I wasn't full of black stenchy liquid, I would've facepalmed myself. "What did you expect? Rainbows in liquid form?"

"Monsters… they turn into dust when they die." She looked down at the beast's carcass on the floor. "They are supposed to leave no trace of their existence. This… this isn't good." I frowned, not really getting her point. At that moment, I felt like taking my dress off and just throwing myself on the fountain, but instead I sat next to it and tried to take some of the blood off me. The blonde girl followed, still seeming shocked.

"What's your name anyway?" I asked, after dipping my head- oh, there goes my straight hair- on the fountain. She looked up and smiled again. Weird girl. "I'm Ashley Black. And you are?"

"I'm Amber Grossville. I think you, miss, need to explain some things to me."


	2. Chapter 2: I'm On a Highway to Hel

**Chapter 2:**

**I'm On a Highway to Hel**

We ran as fast as we could to the school's front, where all the rest of the student where also headed- which as you might think didn't make it easier. On the way, Emily saw me and screamed, blabbering something about me being a murderer. Okay, they saw something. She ran away even faster, and I have to say, I thought it was pretty funny to see a bitch running like a chicken.

When we got there, the students were running for their lives, the teachers were trying to help them, and the fucking police arrived.

"Shit!" I almost shouted. Ashley was right behind me, stopping for a breath.

"We need to get out of here without being seen."

"No shit, Sherlock. Got a plan?" I said, turning to her. She stared at me with a helpless face. I sighed.

"If I wasn't soaked in blood, we might make it through as innocent little teenagers, but I am. So scratch plan A." I clenched my fists. Panicking wasn't really my thing. And I _really_ didn't want to go to jail. Is being inhuman and thus being attacked by a wolf while everyone thinks you're killing a girl a plausible excuse?

Suddenly, Ashley beamed with an idea. She took a weird-ass gold coin from her pocket; it had the Empire state stamped on one side, and a grey-bearded guy on the other.

"What the fuck is that? Since when does the Empire State have its own coin?" She just smiled and giggled.

"It's a drachma. I'll explain more to you later. Follow me!" She ran ahead of me and I soon followed. When we arrived at the school's front, I crouched, not wanting to be seen by the other students. Ashley searched for something and suddenly ran to a more open, empty spot next to a tree. She threw the coin on the ground-it disappeared through it- and cleared her throat.

"Stêthi, o hárma diabolês!" She shouted, and I couldn't stop wondering if I was travelling with a mentally unhealthy girl. I had no idea what she had just said, obviously.

The exact spot where the coin had fallen darkened and melted into a big, rectangular shaped pool of blood-like liquid. Out of nowhere, a car appeared right there.

"What the-"I tried to speak, but Ashley stopped me.

"We need to hurry! Come on!"

She opened the door to the gray, smoke-made taxi with the words "Gray Sisters" printed on it and ran inside like it was totally normal to hitch a ride in a car made of smoke. I stared at it incredulously until Ashley screamed at me to get in, which I did.

Worst. Idea. Ever.

"Where to?" a creepy old lady mumbled to Ashley, her hair falling all over her face. When she pulled it off her face, I screamed. She had one. Eye.

"OH MY GOD I'M SO GETTING OFF THIS THING RIGHT NOW!" I tried to do so, but Ashley stopped me. Other two ladies sitting right next to the driver 'stared' at me and I felt my stomach sick. They didn't have any eyes.

"Take us to Camp Half Blood!" Ashley almost screamed. One of the two who was staring at me groaned it disgust.

"She isn't Greek. We don't have to do anything for her." I merely frowned. Ashley looked shocked and confused.

"What do you mean, she's not Greek?" She said, her voice rough. She cleared her throat again. "Anyway, we're paying, so just take us there and stop blabbering." They didn't look so happy with that but soon we were moving. Really, _really_ fast. As we moved away from the school and all that mess, all I could do was wonder if those ladies could drive and if I'd live to see the answer.

The three ladies started fighting and yelling at each other, but I ignored them. I had bigger things in mind.

"Ashley. Time to explain shit." She looked at me uncertain.

"You know the Greek legends and gods you learn about in school?"

"Yes?"

"Well they're all true." I stared at her. Honestly, it didn't sound that crazy. I had just been attacked by a wolf and still smelled like rotten meat.

"So what are you saying? The gods hate me or something?"

"No. You're a demigod, Amber. Half human, half god. You never met one of your parents, isn't that right?

"Well I never met any of them actually. My mother died when I was a baby. And I don't expect much from my father."

"Well, he's probably a god." She raised her eyebrows, as if trying to stand up for him. I snorted.

"The god of son-of-a-bitchness then."

"That will only find out later on."

"What's the whole deal about me not being Greek then? Does that make any sense to you?" She lowered her eyes and frowned, biting her lip. After a few seconds, she stared up at me again.

"Did you understand what I said back at the school? When I summoned the taxi?" I sighed, and shook my head. She swallowed hard.

"I can't tell you what that means. But I know someone who can." She smiled reassuringly, but I wasn't so sure. I looked through the window, at the incredibly fast moving city. Once again, I felt like I wasn't a part of anything.

After a while, I ended up falling asleep. Just to make my day better, I had a nightmare.

I was in a dark, cave-like place, with white semi-visible floating things walking around and moaning. I felt chills ran down my spine as I realized they were souls. Right in the middle of the cave, a dark red, rotten and old carpet led to a short staircase, which led to a podium, surrounded by iron grids with sharp edges. There were four huge black doors in the cave; one was behind me, two stood on both sides of the podium, and one was at the back of it. The whole place had a very old gothic mansion vibe to it, and I didn't exactly like it.

At the podium, there were two black flags decorated with skulls and knots, illuminated by torches also made of iron. A throne of said material stood right at the middle of the podium, and there was… a girl sitting in it. Not exactly a normal girl.

She seemed to be 17 years old and had unruly raven-black hair. Her eyes were a bright, scary yellow and her lips where a dark red. She wore a black, long dress with an opening at her left leg, black boots, a silver gauntlet with pointy ends and a silver tiara with black stones. Her skin was very pale, and she seemed very skinny and sad. But what was freaky about her wasn't that.

Half of her skin, the right side, was black and rotten. Her body was much skinnier at that side; her sclera was fully black. She stared right at me, with sad eyes. She was pretty on her left side, and freaky on the right.

"Hello, Amber Grossville. I am Hel." She said, her voice smooth and beautiful. She stood up, and I couldn't help but stare at her right, skinny leg. She gestured to the whole cave with her arms. "As you can see, I am the goddess of death, and this is my realm." She looked down, as if unsure of what to say next, and then looked back at me with helplessness and worry in her eyes. "I am being attacked, Amber. Someone or something is trying to inside Helheim. And that is the worst possible thing. If they get here… they will destroy my hall and use the dead as their army. I need your help, Amber. You must find father-_our _father, or Odin, and tell them this, before it is too late." She smiled a sad smile. "Farewell, dear sister. May the All-Father's light find you." After she said that, everything got blurry and dark.

I woke up breathless; my heart was beating faster than a parade, and I could feel the sweat mingle with the blood. Ashley held my arm and looked at me with worry. "Amber? Are you okay?" she asked.

"I…I had a nightmare, that's all." She still looked worried.

"Half-bloods don't have simple dreams, they have prophetic ones. What did you see?" I told her everything about my dream, and she stayed silent the whole time. By the end, she was pale.

"Odin… isn't that the name of that _Norse_ god?" She swallowed hard, filled with fear. "That's not good, Amber. Chiron must hear of this."

"Who is Chiron?" I asked, after catching my breath.

"You'll soon find out. Look, we arrived." I looked through the window and saw a sign:

FARM ROAD

3.141

"Uh, what?" I said. She laughed.

"Look a bit higher." She pointed up the hill, where a dragon slept under a tree-super normal- next to a wooden arc with Greek symbols in it.

"Camp Half-Blood." I mumbled.

"You can read that?" Ashley asked, shocked. I frowned at her.

"Nope. You told the ladies that." She laughed and gave one of the old ladies three drachmas. They mumbled something about not being paid enough for that while Ashley left the car; I soon followed her out and up the hill.

When we arrived there, I was out of breath again, but not because of the climb.

Below me stood many Greek constructions, and small – but many – cabins, each one with a different design. To the left, behind all that, was a pretty big forest. I saw many people in orange t-shirts with Greek letter in them, running around or fighting each other, be it with bows or swords. Pretty impressive for a summer camp.

Ashley stared at me with glee and a smile.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood, Amber Grossville."


	3. Chapter 3: Summer Camp

**Chapter 3:**

**Summer Camp**

Ashley led me around, explaining me a bit more about the place and its importance. I had to agree, when there are fucking load of monsters following you everywhere just because you're the child of a god it's a good idea to have a safe haven as well as a training place. Many of the teenagers stared at me as we walked and I shivered as I thought of how I must be looking. A bitchy beauty queen soaked in blood.

Soon enough, we arrived at a big colonial house that, funny enough, was called the Big House. There was a mid-age man standing outside. Well, _technically_ a man. The bottom half of his body was a white horse. His hair was brown and curly, and he had stubble. His brown eyes had a warm feeling.

"Woah, that's what I call prince on a white horse." I mumbled. Ashley laughed and called him.

"Amber, this is Chiron. He is our instructor. Chiron, this is Amber Grossville. A Half-Blood I met on my school." He stared at me with concern and horror.

"Why are you covered in blood, Miss Grossville? Are you okay?" I sighed.

"Apparently monsters don't turn into glitter when I'm the one killing them." He looked confused, but less concerned. Ashley gave him a very serious look for someone so bright.

"Chiron, we need to talk to you. Urgently." He lifted one brow.

"Why is that?"

"The Gray Sisters said she isn't Greek. Plus, a goddess of death called Hel told her to find Odin, who I'm pretty sure is a Norse god." There was the look of horror in his face again. It disappeared as he looked at me with a nervous smile.

"Well, Miss Amber. You must be tired. I will call someone to show you around and get you to the Hermes Cabin, as it's not so full now. Ashley, we will discuss this alone." He then looked over the arena, where a boy fully dressed in black was just leaving. "Nico!" He called. "Come here please!" The boy hesitated for a moment and then approached us, staring-of course- at me.

Just by looking at him I could pretty much tell a lot. He wore black jeans; black All-Stars and a black t-shirt with a skeleton chest. His skin was pale, and his black unruly but silky hair fell slightly on his dark, penetrating eyes. He stared at me, his eyes wide.

"You reek of death. And blood." He said simply. I groaned.

"Really? I didn't notice. Thanks for telling me." I said, faking surprise. He gave me an odd look and then looked at Chiron.

"Who is this? Why is she soaked in blood?"

"Nico, this is Amber Grossville. Miss Grossville, this is Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades." The boy shifted slightly as his dad was mentioned. I couldn't help but stare at him. I think he noticed, because he looked pretty uncomfortable.

"Cool. Do you kill people?" I asked, just to relieve the tension. He lifted a brow but gave a half-smile.

"No?" Chiron laughed nervously and cleared his throat.

"In anyway, Miss Grossville needs to rest. And, forgive my rudeness, but a bath too." I laughed and shrugged.

"I do smell like dead wolf." He smiled and gestured to Nico.

"Can you take her to the Hermes cabin, please? Ashley and I need to discuss some important matters." He said, shifting his look back to Ashley. Nico frowned again, but nodded. He looked back at me, hesitating.

"Come on. Don't get lost."

"Kinda hard to lose you of sight." I said, smirking. He wasn't quite pleased but walked away, and I followed.

And of course, those irritating subjects were back.

"So why are you soaked in blood?" He asked as we walked by a place he referred to as the dining hall. I groaned again.

"Monster attack. Not Greek. No dusty glitter. Blood." I mumbled, irritated. He stopped for a bit just to stare at me in shock.

"You're not Greek?"

"Nope." I said simply.

"Who is your divine parent then?" I felt like kicking his crotch.

"Do I look like I know, Death Boy?" He frowned once again- it was becoming annoying- and started walking.

We arrived at the said cabin in silence; Nico cleared his throat and knocked on the door.

"Travis? We sort of have a new girl." Soon enough, loud footsteps were heard, running to get the door. A few moments later, a boy with curly brown hair, pointy nose and arched eyebrows came through the door, looking around anxiously.

"Where? Where?" I snorted, and Nico gave another half-smile. Travis saw me and smiled.

"Hi there. I'm Travis Stoll, son of Hermes. You are?" He gave me what I supposed was a sexy look, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Amber Grossville, not Greek, _definitely_ not into you." He looked slightly taken off. Nico muffled his laughter.

"Look, Mr. Stoll-Your-Lunch-Money, I am soaked in blood and sweat, and tired. So will you please let me come in so I can take a shower while you stand far away from the bathroom?" Nico was having trouble not bursting into laughter, which apparently didn't happen a lot since Travis stared in shock. When he saw the other boy's stare he coughed, blushing slightly.

"Anyway, I better get going. Nice to meet you, Amber. Hope you find out who your father is." I shivered slightly. As I already said, I don't really like my father. But I suppose the fact I'd probably meet him soon only fell upon me at that moment. "Yeah, sure." I mumbled as he walked away. Travis approached me and was almost grabbing me by the arm, but the smell made him change his mind. He swallowed hard.

"Let's get you to the bathroom. Quickly. I'll get you some clothes."

The Hermes Cabin was a bit dirty and disorganized, totally made of wood, and filled with kids with the same face. At the back, there were two bathrooms, one for girls and one for boys. Travis lent me a towel and gestured to the female bathroom, saying he'd try to find clothes. I nodded and entered, not exactly liking the idea of taking a shower in a place filled with other teenagers. I shrugged and undressed anyway, after locking the door of course.

It wasn't very big and fancy, but it surely did its job. After a while, I was already clean and fresh, feeling much better. As much as I don't like water, hot showers are _amazingly_ good.

A bit after, there was a knock on the door and I heard Travis's voice. I half-opened it and took the folded clothing from his hands. He tried to peek inside, but I closed the door on his face. A cry of pain soon followed.

I was in full Greek demigod style; that weird orange t-shirt they wore, light blue jeans and red sneakers. It had been a while since I had last wore jeans and sneakers, with Emily around and all that. Felt nice. I stared at the mirror, noticing I had lost my sunglasses-probably when I fell over the bench, the fear must've kept me from noticing-, and that my hair was its usual unruly mess again. I swore and tried to make a bun, which didn't look so good but was fine for now. I frowned at my green eyes. They certainly made me look hot, but they were also quite intimidating and rebellious. I felt that people thought I was a criminal when they saw me. I sighed and left the bathroom anyway.

I soon met Travis again, sitting next to the bathroom with an anxious look and a red nose. When he saw me, he was speechless.

"Wow," he said. "You sure look hot without all that blood." I groaned.

"Take me to Aphrodite's cabin. I need a flat iron and I suppose they're more likely to have one." He looked confused, but shrugged and walked off, so I followed.

If any of you there have ever played with Barbie, then you'd be jealous to see the Aphrodite Cabin. No seriously, it's too pinky for me. I almost vomited. But in anyway, they did have what I needed. They didn't seem very happy though. One of them volunteered to straighten my hair. I took the offer of course. It's so boring.

"You know Amber," the one straightening my hair, Sarah Blanche, started. "Looking like a criminal is not as bad as you think. Guys are into that, you know?" I knew she was just trying to be nice, so I sighed.

"I don't really care about guys. Not after what happened." I mumbled. Unfortunately, it seems Aphrodite chicks have inhuman hearing, because they all sat close to me and stared with concern when I said that.

"What happened to you, Ambs?" One of them said. I grimaced at the nickname, but shrugged it off. Bad memories flooded my mind, but I didn't care that much anymore. And in anyway, I probably needed to share this with someone. Why not super trust-worthy girls?

"Well, I liked this guy." All of them nodded. I felt like a weird mother with incredibly beautiful all-female children. "And he sort of showed interest in me. So one day, he invited me to go to a party with him. I did, and it was nice at first, but I noticed he didn't stop getting drinks for me." They exclaimed in horror." So next thing I knew, I was in a bed, and he had already taken off." I frowned, not even noticing the girls' concerned and sad stare.

"Oh Ambs…" Sarah exclaimed. "But you can let one stupid boy ruin your love life! You can't lose faith in love!" I laughed sarcastically.

"Love didn't really do anything nice to me girls, but thank you all for caring. It's more than I have had." They all smiled, and I couldn't help but wonder if that was a good idea. I had never told anyone else about that.

"Don't worry Ambs, we'll pray for our mother to bless you with a really good boy next time, okay?" Sarah smiled reassuringly. I gave an uncertain smile.

"I don't think your mother can do anything for me, with the whole not-Greek thing, but thanks." I left sighing and stroking my now straight hair. So smooth…

I was so lost in thought I ended up bumping into someone. It was a pretty skinny and strong girl, with short black hair and electric blue eyes. She wore punk clothes and a silver tiara which I thought didn't exactly match her clothes. A bunch of other girls followed her, with bows and arrows.

"Uh, sorry. Wasn't really paying attention." I apologized. She looked confused.

"Who are you?" I sighed.

"Amber Grossville. Not Greek, undetermined girl." She stared in shock.

"What do you mean, not Greek?"

"I mean not Greek. What else could I mean?" I asked, frowning. She frowned back. "Who are you anyway?"

"Thalia Grace. Why do you care?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. You look important." She shifted.

"My father is Zeus. I am a huntress of Artemis. Is that what you mean?"

"I suppose. Nice clothes by the way, but the tiara kinda kills it." I noted. She looked slightly angry.

"Whatever." She walked off and the girls followed her. There were _many_ girls.

I suddenly heard footsteps behind me, and when I turned, there was Ashley.

"I see you've met Thalia, the daughter of Zeus." She smiled. A thought appeared in my mind.

"Who's your divine parent anyway? You never said." She giggled.

"Apolo, god of music, poetry and medicine, among other things." I lifted my brow.

"Pretty cool. Are you and Chiron done discussing about my existence?"

"We sure are. Come with me, Chiron and Mr.D want to talk to you."


	4. Chapter 4: Holy Shit

**Uhm, sorry? xD no for real, sorry. I don't even know if any of you are actually interested in the story but I suppose delaying a chapter doesn't help. But I had excuses too; tests, no internet connection, writer's block, etc. In anwyay, the next chapter is here! Hope you guys like it! (and sorry again for not talking to you before, hehehe, not even a bit socially awkward, nope)**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Holy Shit**

So once again, I followed Ashley around camp. Still many people staring. Some of them even came to talk to me and ask if the rumors were true. I just gave them my best intimidating stare and they walked away-more like ran. We entered the Big House and went straight to the living room that had some couches and tables and a pool table. There sat a man with black curly hair a fucking neon green shirt with vine drawings. Is he trying to let people blind or what?

"Hmm, you must be Amy Gross." He mumbled, not even looking up from his game. I sighed loudly, angry at the mistake.

"It's Amber Grossville actually. Short memory span, dude?" Ashley waved her hands in a sign of 'not a good idea'. _Now _he looked up. He snorted.

"Whatever. Chiron will be here soon. So just sit your butt down on one of these couches and wait."

We, of course, did just that. And a few minutes later, Chiron and a freckly ginger girl arrived at the room. I grimaced lightly at the sight of someone who reminded me of Emily, but she was more… hippie than her. She sat across from us-Chiron stood up by her side- and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Rachel Dare. I'm the Oracle of Delphi." Had I been drinking something, It would totally be all on the floor now.

"What?!" I exclaimed. She laughed.

"Pretty cool right? Haha." Ashley laughed along. Chiron looked slightly uneasy.

"Mr. D, won't you join us?"

"Do I have to? I'm better off here." Chiron sighed, seemingly stressed. I would be too, if I had to babysit a guy like that.

"Mr. D, this is important matters. You need to be here." The man groaned but sat on an armchair next to Rachel.

"Blablablah, I'm Dionysus, god of wine, messed up so my father grounded me here." He 'introduced' himself. I stood up in a snap of fingers.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed. Everyone looked shocked, except for the god himself, that looked pleased. "THIS DORK IS A GOD?"

"…yes, Amber. He is." Chiron said, staring at the god with a scold.

"Holy shit." I mumbled, sitting back down as Ashley patted my back. "That's horrible." Rachel giggled.

Chiron coughed, and we all silenced.

"Well, as most of you know, it seems Amber here does not know who her father is-"Mr. D interrupted with a laugher.

"Oh, that'll make Peter Johnson mad." I frowned, and Chiron rolled his eyes.

"_Percy Jackson_, Mr.D. But I as was saying, the most important fact is that Amber does not understand Greek and was addressed by the Gray Sisters as a 'non-Greek'." Rachel looked surprised, Mr.D just slightly taken off.

"She's not Greek? Now that's interesting. I haven't met a non-Greek in ages." Chiron stared at the god intently.

"You know something about this?"

"Well obviously." Mr.D exclaimed. "Come on Chiron, it's a bit late to pretend we don't know. We've already found one of them." With that, he stared at me with great interest. "Any idea what pantheon is your parent from?" Ashley sat straighter.

"Amber dreamed of a lady called Hel that asked her to talk to someone called Odin. Ring any bells?" Mr.D laughed loudly.

"Of course it does! Those sneaky Norse. Always finding a way to keep this kind of thing hidden. Did she say something else?" I stared at him seriously.

"She called me sister." The pleased, interested look was back in his eyes.

"Ooh. Oh, this is just great. I know who your father is." I felt a shiver ran down my spine, and I gulped.

"Who is he?" I mumbled, almost whispering. Everyone stared at Mr.D in expectation. He just laughed loudly again.

"You think I'll tell? After all the trouble that little shit caused me, I'm gonna let him tell you who he is. It will be funnier that way." Oh, the anger.

"So let me get this straight. You're not gonna tell me who my divine parent is because you think 'it will be funnier that way'?" I felt my eyes burn with anger. Everyone stared at me in shock as I stood up. "What kind of shitty-ass god are you? Oh yeah, the same kind who gets _grounded_ by his dad like a little bed-wetter baby." He had a murderous look on his face.

"Put that fire down, fool. You're nothing but a lowly demigod."

Before any of us could do something, Rachel stood up and a green fog surrounded her.

"_Fire, Death, Thunder and War_

_For the Traitor to be reborn,_

_The Banned One must be found._

_The ravens will show the path_

_To where the gods make their nest._

_The traitorous Norn shall cease to be,_

_Or the death goddess will have to bend_."

After those words came out of her mouth, she dropped limply on the floor. We all stared in shock-expect for that damned god of wine of course-, not sure what had just happened. Mr. D. sighed.

"Way to kill the mood. Another shitty prophecy." He stared at me, still angry. "Behave yourself girl, or you'll end up burning someone." I looked at my hands and saw that they were on fire. Literally.

"Not this again." I groaned. I waved them off and sighed. "Perhaps if you weren't such a little shit this wouldn't have happened." He shrugged and went back to his pool table. Chiron and Ashley laid Rachel down on the couch and then turned to me. Ashley was expressionless, and Chiron seemed deep in thought.

"Well, at least now you have a prophecy." Chiron said, with a slightly happier look.

"So?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Now we have clues. The prophecy seemed a little different than what I'm used to, perhaps because you're not Greek, but I think those words at the beginning meant demigods. 'Fire, death, thunder and war'. If I'm right, then I imagine you are fire, since…well…you know." I sighed.

"I suppose you're right. Do you think they're all Norse? I mean, I think my sister looked a bit too young to be a mother." Chiron shrugged.

"That I can't say. However, the gods do tend to appear differently from what they actually are. Perhaps you should speak to Nico, as he is a son of Hades. He could know something helpful." I sighed again. Yay. More weird creepy Death Boy.

"Whatever. What now?" Suddenly, Ashley gave a small cry of happiness. We stared confusedly at her.

"It's almost time for Thalia's party!" She clapped her hands in glee. Such a cute little puppy-oops, girl.

"Wait a min, didn't you say her birthday was in _a few_ days?"

"Well, yes. But it's been a while since the huntresses came here the last time, so we're throwing them a party. It's more for bonding and stuff, as they hate boys and boys tend to dislike them. Also for the fact they almost always win from us in capture the flag. Anyways, you'll come right?" After the puppy attitude all that was missing was the puppy eyes. And there they were. I just shrugged.

"I don't have any fancy clothes, Ashley. I'll probably just stay in the cabin doing …something." She waved her head furiously.

"No, no! I can lend you some of my clothes! I have a whole pack of them here!" Chiron laughed.

"Well, I'll let you girls get ready for the party. I still need to discuss some things with Dionysus."

"Tough day for you, bro." I told him, raising my eyebrows. He smiled and nodded lightly, heading over to the pool table.

When Ashley pulled me out of the Big House, she was still talking about clothes.

"Oh I can lend you this black skirt I have, it'll look great on you!" I laughed nervously.

"Will your clothes even fit in me?" She shrugged.

"Of course. Why wouldn't they? You got a bit more…curvy body, but that shouldn't be a problem!" I sighed while she kept pulling me to her cabin. Pretty cabin by the way, perhaps a bit too bright. I mean, I like yellow and everything, _but not that tone_.

Once inside, she kept throwing a bunch of clothes from her case onto the bed where I was sitting. There were dresses, skirts, shirts, shorts, everything. They were all once again a bit too bright and happy for my taste, but still. I ended up choosing a ruffled black skirt and a white short-sleeved shirt with buttons. She even lent me a pair of black ankle boots with golden studs which were pretty neat. She chose for herself a very pretty short yellow pailette dress and black heels. So I got dressed, she took a bath and got dressed-all that while trying to keep wild Apolo boys away from us-, and then we left for the dining hall, where apparently the party would be hosted.

"Wait until you see what my cabin arranged for the party!" She clapped her hands once again. I felt like patting her on the head or something. Instead, I just raised a brow.

"What exactly is that?" She laughed.

"It's a surprise, Amber! Can't ruin the surprise just for you, can I?" I smirked.

"Meh. I like ruining surprises. But okay."

We arrived at the party, and I have to say, it looked pretty awesome. Balloons were hanged on the pillars; a space had been reserved in front of the podium for a dance floor. Damn, there was even one of those disco balls. And on the center of the podium, there was a _motherfucking karaoke machine_. I nearly screamed.

"Ashley. Please tell me that's your surprise." I mumbled to her, pointing to the machine. She smiled.

"Yeah, that's it. I knew you'd like it!"

"Oh my GOD you so have to sing with me later!" I cried. She laughed and nodded. I smiled and we kept on walking towards the dining hall. Thalia approached us on the way and waved.

"Hey there. Chiron explained your… _situation_ to me." She said, raising her brows and smiling nervously.

"Ah, great." I mumbled. "Has he told everyone yet? At least people will stop asking me what Cabin I'm from." I groaned. She laughed.

"No, he hasn't. I think he's planning to tell it tomorrow, after everyone one is in a better mood." I shrugged.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Suddenly, I felt cold and shivers ran down my spine. Apparently Ashley and Thalia did too because they gasped. A few seconds later, a shadow appeared behind Thalia. The girl turned quickly, only to see Nico smiling cockily.

"Boo, birthday girl." She touched his shoulder and a small shock followed. He let a cry of pain.

"Ouch, Thalia! That hurts!"

"Don't ever do that again, Di Angelo! It's not even my birthday yet!" She exclaimed, but ended up laughing. I smirked.

"Seems like Death Boy is in a better mood now, eh?" He frowned at me. OH MY GOD, STOP FROWNING!

"Who says I was in a bad mood this morning? I just didn't like you." I laughed sarcastically.

"Oh noes! The emo humorless son of Hades doesn't like me! I'll just toss myself in the fire and wait for his daddy to show up!" I played. He made a face, but Thalia laughed, patting his shoulder. "By the way, there is slight chance that I'll leave camp soon…" He sighed pleasantly. "…and you will come with me." He stared at me in surprise and anger.

"What?! Why?"

"Have you been having weird-ass dreams?" He frowned again. I'm gonna hurt him.

"Of course. I'm a demigod."

"I mean weirder than normally." He stared, hesitant.

"…Yes, actually. I've been dreaming about a girl with half of her skin black. She looked pretty eerie and unfamiliar." I opened my mouth in shock.

"Okay, Nic…" I mumbled, suddenly breathless. You dreamt with my weird-ass goddess sister." His eyes widened; Thalia and Ashley were silent but also looked worried.

"That girl is your sister?!"

"Goddess sister." I corrected. "She's the Norse goddess of Death, Hel. Didn't she say anything to you? She spoke to me." He waved his head.

"No, she just stared angrily and spoke things I couldn't understand." I blinked a few times.

"That was probably Norse..." I sighed and placed my hands over my forehead. "Okay, this is a lot to take in. We'll talk about this tomorrow. Let's just try to enjoy the party, right, Ashley?" The girl nodded with a half, hesitant smile. Just then, Chiron tapped on a microphone and everyone turned.

"Hello everyone!" He started, smiling. "First off, let's give a warm welcome the huntresses of Arthemis!" Most people clapped, but some-mostly from the Hermes and Aphrodite cabins- looked displeased. Chiron gave a little speech about how it was important that we were friendly to each other and blabla, but it was kinda boring so my mind didn't pay attention.

After that, everyone clapped again and people began to eat, drink and stuff. Pretty happy moment. As soon as they let people use the karaoke machine, Ashley and I ran up the podium. She looked a bit nervous, but I felt fine. If I got nervous or scared every time people looked at me like shit, I'd look like that my whole life. So, I got one of the mics and Ashley got the other one. People stared expectantly as I chose the song. I decided to go with Rihanna's 'Who's That Chick', that seemed to fit perfectly with the situation.

Obviously, we rocked. Pretty hard not to, when your partner's dad is the god of music. I did pretty well too. People were whispering a lot about me, and for the first time I didn't mind. I _fucking rocked_, excuse me. When I got down, I saw Travis coming up to me with a smile and a cup.

"Hey, that was pretty awesome, Amber." He said. I lifted my eyebrows.

"'pretty awesome'? I rocked, honey." He laughed, and handed the cup to me.

"I got this for you." He smirked. "The party's a bit too boring for us, so me and my brothers sneaked some alcohol into Camp." I frowned, staring at him.

"That caused me a lot of shit in the past, Travis. I don't think I want to risk my chances."

"Hey, it's only one cup! It's not like you'll get knocked up in one cup!" I sighed. He was right. Just one couldn't hurt right? Wrong. If only I had seen Dionysus face _before_ I drank it… that annoying devious smirk…

The last thing I remember from the party is singing 'Work Bitch' and then falling from the stage. After that, I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5: Hangover With a Norse God

**Hello again. I'd just like to say, if there are any grammar errors or anything please tell me. I'm actually from Brazil so I might have done some mistakes. This chapter is a bit shorter, but that was intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Hangover with a Norse God**

When I woke up, it felt like someone had smashed my head with a hammer. It hurt like hell. Or Hel. Whatever. But that isn't even the worst part.

I had no idea where I was.

I was in a pretty big room, where everything seemed to be made of silver, even the huge-ass columns. In my current state, obviously, that place only made my head hurt more and that was all I cared. Suddenly, I heard someone clear his throat. I turned, and sitting on a huge –you know it, silver- throne, sat an old man. He was tall and strong, with long raven-black hair that fell in curls and a beard. He wore a silver armor with a blue cape and details. His piercing grey eye stared at me hesitantly, while an eye patch covered the other. Some kind of pirate king?

"Amber Grossville…" He started, his voice deep. "The Trickster's daughter."

I probably should have been a bit more respectful to a guy who looked like a king, but my head hurt waay to much for that.

"Hi, Mr. Pirate King. Glad you know who I am. Where the fuck am I?" He frowned, seemingly annoyed by my lack of education.

"This is Valaskjalf, my palace in Asgard." He said, motioning the ample room.

"Cool story bro. But where the Hel is Asgard?" He basically facepalmed himself, sighing.

"The realm of the gods, child. Norse gods." Then, my chin dropped.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"If you could be a bit less loud and disrespectful, I would be grateful."

"Sorry Mr. Perfection, but I got a motherfucking headache." I said, annoyed. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes. I know about your little… hangover. I watch over Midgard. I saw you." I felt a bit embarrassed. Which led to more irritation.

"Good. Whatever. Why the fuck am I here and who the fuck are you? I got more important things to do than discuss with the god of education or something." He stared at me angrily. I have to say it was pretty scary.

"I am Odin Borrson, Norse god of wisdom and war. The All-Father, the king of the Æsir, the ruler of Asgard." I gulped. "Has no one ever taught you to be respectful to your elders?"

"…Not really, nope." He growled.

"They should have. I called you here to talk to you about everything that is happening to you."

"Good idea, Mr." I mumbled.

" A weight has fallen over your shoulders that is a bit too much for you to bear alone. I will send you help soon." I shifted slightly. I had finally met a god that could perhaps help me with my dilemma.

"May I know who my father is, sir?" He frowned again. I just sighed.

"You don't know who _your father_ is?" I shifted again.

"Nope. No one tells me. All I know is: they refer to him as the Trickster, which probably isn't good; he's the god of fire; he's probably a troublemaker or something because Dionysus said he got him trouble; he has a daughter who is the goddess of death. That's pretty much all." He listened quietly and nodded. He cleared his throat again.

"Your father is Loki Laufeyson, the Norse god of mischief, tricks, and fire." I shivered. "He was banished from Asgard after he murdered one of his own kind; _another god_." I gulped and shivered again.

"That explains why he's the bad guy in that Thor movie…" I mumbled. It's kinda weird to think of your father as a Marvel villain. But in anyway, that just made me think even more that my mother's death was somehow his fault. And that required payback.

"In anyway, I am sending you to meet him and-" I interrupted him.

"WAIT WHAT?" He stared at me again. I mouthed an apologize.

"Isn't it obvious? You have to meet him. You don't know the full extent of your powers yet; plus, you two have unsolved business. About your mother." I shifted. So he somehow knew. "In anyway, you should not go alone. There is much danger lurking about on your realm, and it will not be easy to get to Hel all on your own, mostly now that Sleipnir is missing. Soon enough, you will have company. Oh, and do bring the Hades child with you. He is powerful, and at your current state, will be most useful." I frowned, but nodded. If an old guy with an eye patch tells you do to something, _do it_.

He took something from the throne and gave it to me. "This is Lævateinn, your father's old sword. Take it with you. You cannot protect yourself without a proper weapon."The sheathe was simple and golden, but when I unsheathed it… I almost vomited rainbows. The blade. Was on mother friggin' fire. Not only that, but the runes 'í eldi er sigr' had been carved into it, and my brain quickly translated that to 'victory is in fire.' Aw yeah bitches. You better run from my awesome firey sword. I sheathed it again, trying to hold back the scream I wanted to let out, and just mumbled a thank to him.

He stared at me for a few seconds, as if calculating how many possibilities there were for me to fail, and then nodded.

" You must go to England, to the region of Norfolk. There is a small village there called Grossville, where your mother used to live. There is where you will find him. We shall meet again, Amber Grossville, Lokidottir. May the Norns be in your favor." Before I could ask him if he had watched Hunger Games or if the village was really gross- hey, first time the joke's not on me-, the whole placed seemed to spin around and I lost consciousness. Or better, I woke up.


	6. Chapter 6: Friend or Foe

**Chapter 6:**

**Friend or Foe**

When I woke up again, my headache was still perfectly intact- if not worse- and the same could not be said for my hair. I looked lazily around, noticing that the place definitely didn't look like the Hermes Cabin. It was darker. Like, a lot darker. Like a _goth_ had decorated it.

Oh.

Holy Norse god shit. I screamed internally as I heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. I looked underneath the covers and sighed as I noticed my clothes were still on. I mean, Ashley's clothes.

I didn't know if I was angry, sad or terrified. Clothes or not, I was still in Death Boy's bed, and that wasn't very good. A few hot tears ran down my cheek, probably more from a horrible nostalgia than anything. I looked at my side and there was my pretty little sword. I stood up from the bead and unsheathed it, letting the flames swallow the sword. The bathroom door opened and Nico came out, wearing just boxers. Dear Odin that boy was skinny and pale. He fell to the ground terrified when he saw me.

"Dear gods of Olympus, what do you think you're doing?!" He nearly screamed. I placed the sword dangerously near his neck and he gulped.

"You disgusting little prick. You took advantage of me while I was drunk? Is that Hades trademark or just dirty fuckers?" He shook his head energetically, his eyes wide.

"No, no Amber! You got it wrong! I was trying to help you!"

"Help me how, you piece of shit?" I screamed at him. He stood up and raised his hands defensively.

"When Chiron saw everyone drunk, he got really mad and demanded that all the demigods went back to their cabins and that the sober ones locked them so that no one could get out and make a mess. That means everyone went running to their cabins, and in their hurry they didn't check if everyone was in. Some people had to find shelter in other cabins. Some stayed outside, but thank gods as it seems the harpies didn't hurt them. Unfortunately, Ashley and you got locked out, so both of you stayed over with me."

"And where is she right now? Why isn't she here, huh?"

"She woke up before you did and left to scold her brothers for locking her out." It seemed to make sense, I supposed. I lowered my sword, but Nico was still staring at me. "Amber… your eyes…" I narrowed the flames down a bit and looked at my reflection in the blade.

My eyes were fire. No like really, they were all red and orange instead of green, and the colors even seemed to move, just like fire. Pretty scary but ingenious trick. As my anger drove off, they seemed to quiet and slowly returned to green. Pretty cool. I gave Nico a harsh stare but helped him up. He was calmer now, his usual frowny self.

"That was scary. You could've hurt me for real. Where did you get that weird sword, anyway?" I shrugged.

"The kind of Norse gods gave it to me. Said it was my father's. It's called Lævateinn, I think. Check this awesome motto." I said, showing him the Norse sentence. He looked at me like I was mad.

"What is that? You can understand that?"

"Yep. Norse runes. It says 'Victory is in fire'. If that's not neat, I don't know what is." He raised his eyebrows.

"That's pretty cool. Figured who your father is?" I nodded slowly.

"Loki blablason, god of mischief." I waited expectantly for him to make a joke about my father being a movie villain, but he just stared at me.

"That's…interesting." I stared back.

"Really? No jokes?"

"Jokes about what?"

"My father is a Marvel villain? Hello? Haven't you watched Thor?" He looked down, like he was a little embarrassed.

"I'm not really… aware of the modern culture. I'm from 1942. I was stuck in a place where time doesn't pass."

"Right. And I'm a princess."

"No, I mean it. The first movie I ever saw was The Nightmare Before Christmas. At least, that I can remember." I stared at him in disbelief. But then again, in a world where my dad can be a god AND a Marvel villain, that wasn't so weird. I sighed.

"Ok. Now get your stuff. We're leaving soon."

"To where exactly?"

"England." I said, smirking. "I had a little chat with Mr. King-of-Norse-gods. Apparently that's where my dad is." I went to the door, and he followed.

"Really? What is a god doing in England?" I gave him a creepy stare before opening the door and leaving.

"He was banished for murdering another god."

For the next few minutes, not a single word was spoken.

I thought the outside area of the camp would've been pretty damaged by all the drunk people, but apparently I was wrong. Everything seemed just fine outside. Made me wonder if Nico had lied to me. I opened the door to his cabin once again, only to see him dressing up. He blushed slightly.

"You didn't lie to me, did you?" I said, giving him an evil stare. He returned the stare, which I must confess- was a lot scarier than mine.

"Of course not. The harpies cleaned the whole place like they always do. That's why it seems normal." Harpies. How lovely. I closed the door and let the boy prepare his emoness for the trip. As I walked up to the Apolo cabin, lots of people looked my way, gossiping and laughing. I gave them all my middle finger and kept on walking until I noticed Chiron seemingly mad discussing with the Stoll brothers. I was intrigued enough to go over there.

" What were you thinking? The huntresses might never come back after what you and your cabin did! Dear gods, Arthemis might curse us! Can you imagine that?" Chiron yelled at them. The boys seemed extremely uncomfortable. It sounded like they would get a pretty heavy punishment for what they did. An idea came to my mind and I stepped forward.

"Chiron, I'm sorry. Really. I gave them the idea to bring alcohol." They all stared at me. With reason. "I'm new here at the camp, and I didn't know that this sort of thing is prohibited. They only went through with it because I pleaded them to. Please don't punish them." Chiron stared at me, and I guess my plan worked, because he wasn't so angry anymore. Although he still have me a stern look.

"Amber, I know this is a lot to get used to, but you have to understand that we only do all of this prohibiting so that you all can reach your best. Since you're new here, I'll let you go, but please don't ever attempt something so crazy again. Also, have you found out where you have to go to yet?" I nodded.

"I talked with Odin. He pointed me to a small village in England. That's where I'm headed to. Should be leaving soon." He nodded and sent his farewells to me. I gave the Stolls my hardest stare as Chiron walked away.

"You two owe me one. Big time. And believe me, I won't forget that. So neither should you." I mumbled to them, my grip on the sword harder. They nodded energetically.

"Thank you SO much, Amber! Don't worry, we'll be your humble servants from now on!" I gave them a smirk and started making my way to the Apolo cabin again. Unfortunately for me, They weren't the only ones to hear my little lie. Some people around looked at me like I was a monster and started telling everyone else about how I was to blame for what had happened. Well that backfired pretty good.

We reached the Apolo cabin and thank gods they hadn't heard anything yet. Unfortunately my headache was still there and that bright yellow wasn't really helping. Ashley came to us looking a bit hurt, but when she saw me she smiled.

"Hey Ambs! How's the hangover?" I growled.

"Not so good. How's the yelling?"

"Done." She said, frowning. "I still can't believe they left me out."

"Were any of the huntresses… 'damaged'?" I asked her, raising my brows. Her eyes widened.

"Thank gods no. Apparently they were too suspicious of us to drink anything and were the firsts to go back to their cabin."

"They have a cabin?" I asked her, frowning. "I thought it was just for demigods?"

"Well, most of the huntresses are demigods. And in anyway, Arthemis is a virgin goddess, she doesn't have any children. So they usually stay at her cabin." I nodded, a bit intrigued by the idea of a virgin goddess. Someone coughed by my side and I saw it was Nico, who apparently was finished preparing.

"Are you done? We should go." Ashley looked sadly at me.

"You're leaving already?"

"I have to. Odin appeared to me in my dreams. He said that's where my father is- oh, by the way, my dad's Loki, the god of mischief." Once again, I waited. Ashley frowned and widened her eyes again.

"Isn't that the villain from that Thor movie?" I laughed.

"Exactly. It seems he was banished from Asgard or something; he's in England now. I'm going there to meet him." She still looked pretty sad.

"I can't go with you. It's not in the prophecy. You two will have to go alone." I hugged her and she almost squashed me. "Take my clothes with you. You can return them later. I don't mind." I smiled at that.

"Thanks. And don't worry about us, Ashley. Boy here can probably kill people with his evil stare and I just got a brand new sword I'm aching to try." I told her, smirking. She laughed and marveled at my firey sword. "Oh, and if anyone start talking shit about me about my nordicness, please give them my best regards." She laughed and hugged me again.

We left the cabin and I turned to Nico.

"Aren't you gonna say goodbye to anyone?" He shrugged.

"I don't really have a lot of friends. Let's just go." I gave him a slightly confused look but kept walking.

We made our way out of the Camp and down the hill, when I noticed I had no idea how we'd get to England. Fuck.

"Okay, what do we do now?" I asked him, facepalming myself. He looked very uncomfortable and blushed lightly.

"The easiest, quickest way is to shadow travel, I suppose." I stared at him.

"What the fuck is shadow travel?" He shifted.

"What I did to Thalia. Appearing behind her back from the shadows?"

"Oh. Okay. That's cool. Can it take two?" He shifted again.

"I have to say I never tried, but I think so." He looked REALLY uncomfortable. "But you'll probably have to hold on tight… to me." I stared again, and then shrugged.

"Fine. Let's do this." I hugged his waist and he hugged mine. Talk about awkward. His blush got a lot worse. I could even see the sweat on his forehead. He smelled of something bittersweet. He gulped.

"Where are we headed to again?" He mumbled.

"Uh, England, Norfolk, Grossville." He frowned. I felt like burning his brows.

"Grossville?"

"Just go." He nodded and shut his eyes tightly, looking pretty serious. I didn't really know what to do and didn't want to kept staring at the poor boy so I closed my eyes too.

If you are close to death and the only way to save yourself is shadow traveling, you should probably choose death. It's less scary.

It was so fast and so dark that I automatically held on tighter to Nico, my head on his chest. I probably screamed. I'm not sure. I couldn't hear anything.

When the world stopped spinning, I opened my eyes and saw that we were in a place surrounded by trees and really old cottages. On the heart of it there was a small park and a big mansion stood at the far end. Unfortunately I held onto Nico so tight that he lost balance and we fell. What could be more awkward than holding tight to a boy you just knew? Falling on him, with your eyes locked.

We were both breathless, and only a few inches apart. I could barely keep myself from touching his nose. Strangely, he didn't seem to blush this time, but I did. Slightly of course.

I got up and looked around while he did the same. We were still pretty embarrassed from being too close to each other, so we avoided looking at each other. While I looked around, I noticed a boy and a girl coming up to us.

"Are you the daughter of Loki?" The girl asked. She was ginger, with a super-freckly skin and bright blue eyes. She had lots of scars and her clothes were pretty dirty. She reminded me of one of those chicks from action movies, even though she was only my age. The boy next to her was a bit older; he had a very pretty blonde hair and grey eyes much like Odin's. He stared at us hesitantly. He wasn't as much of a mess as she was.

"Yes, that's me. And you are?" I asked them. They looked at each other and then back at us.

"I am Natasha Hudson, daughter of Thor, and this is Edward Hemingway, son of Odin." The prophecy ringed in my mind like an alarm. '_Fire, Death, Thunder and War'._


	7. Chapter 7: The Trickster

**Chapter 7:**

**The Trickster**

I stood there for a few minutes, just gawking at the fact that a part of the prophecy was right. Hey, I'm not used to this kind of stuff, 'kay?

"Ookay." I mumbled when they began staring awkwardly at me. "So I suppose you're also going to meet my dad?" Edward shifted slightly.

"Yes, unfortunately." He had that awesome British accent we all know and love. I raised my brows. "Don't expect him to be happy to see us. You I don't know, but he probably hates us because of our parents."

"Oh, yes. If Marvel's movies are right, your parents are pretty shitty to have as family." They both looked kind of angry. I quickly regretted saying that.

"Marvel got a lot of things wrong." Natasha said. "And your father isn't the best family ever either. He tried to kill my dad once. And killed his own brother. Did you know that?" I stared at her, and she stared back. Pretty scary shit. Nico looked a bit uncomfortable with the number of Vikings around him.

"No, I didn't know that. Can we go now or is there still more to say about our shitty parents?" She shrugged.

"We should ask around." Nico said. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Yeah. 'Hello there miss, do you happen to know where the Norse god of mischief lives?' Yeah, that'll _surely_ work out great." Natasha snickered behind me.

"This place is called Grossville, right? That is your last name, if I'm not wrong?" Edward asked me. I nodded. "Then I think we can safely assume that the big mansion over there is where he lives." Damn. That boy had an aura of superiority that irritated me a bit. "Who is this, anyway? Father didn't mention anyone else in my dream." He gestured at Nico. Natasha frowned.

"Neither in mine. Who are you?" Nico looked uncomfortable again.

"I am Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, the Greek god of death. Our Oracle said I had to come."

"Plus your dad also told me to bring him." I told Edward. He looked at Nico hesitantly, but nodded. "Let's go."

As we got closer to the mansion, an old lady selling flowers smiled at us. She was so short I thought she was a kid.

"Why, hello here, children." She said, smiling. "You're not from here, are you?" Edward shifted.

"No, miss, we are not. Tell me, this is the house of the Grossville family, right?"

"Yes, that it is. But the Grossvilles have been gone for a while. What could you want in this old house?" All of us got a bit uneasy. Edward stared at me like he expected me to do something. I sighed.

"You see, I'm a Grossville from the USA. I came to visit my family's old house. Are you sure that no one lives there anymore?" The old lady gave me a strange look.

"Oh, someone does live there. But you're not getting anywhere near him." She laughed, a weird manly laugh for an old lady. "That thief belongs to us." Suddenly, many more tiny people came from the trees and bushed around and ran toward us, weapons in hands. The old lady herself lifted something from her neck- a mask- and revealed to be a man.

"Dwarves!" Natasha growled. We all took our weapons- my Lævateinn, Edward's silver sword, Natasha's hammer and Nico's entirely black sword. The dwarf-lady tried to stab me, but I dodged and set him on fire. Then I turned to attack the other dwarves.

Natasha was doing a pretty good job at frying the dwarves with her hammer; just like in the movie, she just pointed it to the sky and evil pretty thunders came down on the enemy. More dwarves came from their hiding places and soon we were cornered just in front of the mansion. I burnt a few more, Natasha fried some too, and Nico and Edward did a pretty good job at killing the rest. It seemed it was over, but then one remaining dwarf that hid himself behind the mansion's fence came out and struck a dagger on my leg. I screamed and everyone looked at me, not understanding what happened. The dwarf was still pretty hidden to them, being small and everything. I fell on my knees and saw my leg bleeding as Hel. The dwarf had already taken his dagger out and was preparing to attack again, this time closer to my head. This time the others saw him, but were too far to do something. From out of nowhere, an old rusty dagger flew over and hit the dwarf straight in the chest. I was breathless and in pain, and looked over the mansion to see who had struck the dwarf, but the sun was blocking my eyes. The others reached me and stopped, also looking at the mansion.

A man came down the stairs that led to the old big house, rotating his wrist as if it hurt. As he came closer, I could see his face; a middle-aged handsome guy, with rebellious green eyes and messy hair, that was a mix of brown, blonde and ginger. He had a few white strands and stubble growing, which made him look a bit old and worn, but was still pretty hot. He gave us a revolted look as he came nearer.

"I was sitting by the fire drinking my tea peacefully, when suddenly I hear fighting noises. And when I come to look, there's a war between teens and dwarves in front of my house? What is the meaning of this, huh?" We were all shocked, even Nico. I wanted to speak, but my voice seemed to have disappeared.

"Are you Loki?" Edward asked, coming closer to me. The man smirked, and I felt my heartbeat increase, not only because he was hot, but because he looked a lot like me.

"Well, it seems I have visits. Please, come inside." He took me in his arms and gestured with his head towards the house. I shivered. Furiously. "How you doin', miss?" He asked me, slightly out of breath.

"I'm hurt and being carried by the man that brought me to this world. I think I'm okay, thanks for asking." I mumbled, still shocked. He laughed, a warm beautiful laugh.

"I should've known. Not all of those dwarves looked fried."

He led us inside the house; it wasn't as abandoned and old as it looked from outside. It was actually very pretty. Probably in need of a few repairs, but pretty. He took us to a small office on the second floor, where he sat me on a couch and brought some bandages to put on my leg.

"Okay. You, Son-of-Odin-ish boy, start talking." Edward was slightly taken back, but sat on the couch behind him. Natasha and Nico sat next to me.

"We are demigods, sent over here by Odin… my father. That girl is your daughter, the other one is a daughter of Thor and that boy… is a son of Hades." Loki gave him a look.

"I want the news, not the obvious. Also, tell your dad I said hi." He told Nico, who looked shocked but nodded anyway.

"Helheim is in danger. Something is trying to break in." Loki nodded slowly.

"How's Hel?"

"She told me to find you." I told him. He looked at me, then back at my wound. "Can you help us?"

"Funny the gods would ask their pretty little semi mortal children to find me, a traitor, to help them." Edward frowned. "I could do something, I suppose. Not sure how much of help I can be. There you go." He told me, getting up. He went to sit by a desk that had a small tea cup sitting on it. I sat straighter and looked at him. He stared at me, and I felt uncomfortable. He made me think of my mother, and of what could have happened to her.

"How's your mom?" He asked, after a few seconds. Now I was the one staring.

"Is that some kind of sick joke?" I mumbled. He shifted in his chair.

"No. It's a legit question. She left me 15 years ago and I never saw her again. How is she?" I stood up unconsciously, but the pain in my leg made me fall. Natasha helped me sit again, all the while staring at me with a frown.

I didn't want to look at him. At anyone. So I looked at my feet.

"She died when I was 2. I never met her." He stood up slowly and looked at the window.

"How?" He asked simply.

"No one really knows. They think she was murdered, but weren't able to find any-" He slammed his hand into a nearby bookshelf.

"You all must be hungry. There's some food on the kitchen downstairs. Feel free to eat anything you like. I'll be down soon." He spoke, very fast. We had no idea what to do. Nico came by me and helped me up, putting my arm over his shoulder. Edward was the last to leave the room.

When we were descending the stairs, I heard yelling and the noise of things breaking. We all walked over to the kitchen speechless. Nico helped me sit by the table and everyone did the same. We just sat there, looking at nothing in particular for a few minutes.

I was so confused. I thought he knew. I thought he abandoned us, or that he killed her. It was a lot to take in. I felt like crying. Tears even started forming in my eyes, but I dried them. Nico stared at me worriedly. Natasha looked at the ceiling and Edward played with a spoon.

"Are you okay?" Nico asked, breaking the silence. I started nodding, but then shook my head.

"I'm not sure." I mumbled. Natasha shifted.

"I'm from Nashville. My mother is a weather girl. This obviously got Thor's attention. She fell for him and well, you know, I was created. He left shortly after, saying that Asgard needed him. My mother told me she regrets meeting him." Edward dropped the spoon.

"I'm from London. My mother is a lawyer, and she met Odin in a business party. What followed was pretty much the same. He sent his ravens to meet her a few times to check on her and on me. Even gave me a sword. But he never came to visit us. I don't think they ever do.

"My father did." Nico started. "My mother was an Italian, but she lived in Washington, during the War. She was always getting herself in trouble- like, life-or-death trouble- and my father got curious. He came to visit her a few times while Persephone wasn't around. They ended up falling in love. Soon after…"

"You were born?" I guessed. He shook his head.

"My sister was born. Bianca Di Angelo. A few years after, they had me. But the War involved demigods, and Zeus decided it was too dangerous for the three most powerful gods to have children. So he decided to kill us. My father only managed to save me and my sister, and to be sure we wouldn't be traumatized or anything by seeing our mother dying, he erased our memories and hid us in a place where time didn't pass."

"Wow." Natasha said, turning to him. "That's pretty bad." Nico nodded, staring at the table.

"We were taken off that place many years after and a son of Poseidon found us. He tried to help us, but… it didn't really work out. My sister died that same year. Helping him on his quest." We were speechless again.

"I'm sorry, Nico." I told him, suddenly all my sadness gone. Hard to be sad when you see someone who's in deeper shit. He shook his head.

"It's okay. I've already made peace with that." Shortly after, Loki came down the stairs. His eyes were red and his hands were bleeding, but he gave us a crazy smile.

"Okay, who wants some pizza?"


End file.
